Eighth Crystal (working title)
by SilentlyScreamingForHelp
Summary: *Not Finished Yet*PLEASE RnR* My first fanfic. Some language, sexual dialogue, and maybe sex. The story revolves around the discovery of an eighth crystal holder, who has far more power than the others. A new enemy has arrived, and his powers are needed t


Eighth Crystal  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
  
center~*~ A work of Christopher Nyghte ~*~  
~*~ The Nyghte Surrounds Us All Forever ~*~/center  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor it's characters, or settings. For the purpose of non-Japanese speakers (Watashiwa sukoshi hanashimasu. Anatawa deska.), I will use the names from the English version of the series, and I will not throw in random 'Hai's 'Eei's and 'Sumimasen's. I've also spent time checking my spelling and grammar, so there shouldn't be to many mistakes. Please post criticisms, both good AND bad. I need to improve, right? More to come eventually. I'll try to post a chapter a week... but no promises. Have fun!  
  
Also, the prologue will be a bit shorter than the chapters. I plan to have about 800 words per chapter.  
  
centerPrologue/center  
  
"So then. You're like Greg?" Ami said in a confused voice.  
  
"No," he said abruptly.  
  
"Like us, the Scouts?" She replied.  
  
"No," he said, this time with a bit of a giggle.  
  
"But, you said that," Ami continued, but was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Were you listening at all, Ami? I am not like you. Nor am I like Greg. You know of the seven crystals from the days of the Negaverse, right? I am but the eighth crystal holder. One crystal to lead them and rule them. It's as simple as that."   
  
"But...," Ami mumbled in confusion. "Why are you different from Greg then?"  
  
"Greg. Your precious Greg. To you, whether you admit it to yourself or not, is your world. To me, he is but a meager insect. He can't compare to me. He is a child, with powers incomparable to mine," he continued, actually trying not to sound arrogant.  
  
"What! But, he sees the future. He has dreams. He can probably see his own death!" Ami replied back, her voice getting louder in anger and frustration. She was almost scared that what he said was true.  
  
"Oh wow," he said sarcastically. "He can see the future. He can see his own death," he said in a high pitched voice, mocking Ami. "Fuck that! I can see his death too. Tell me, is he God?" He said in a curious voice. Ami didn't really want to know where he was going with this.  
  
"No! He is a mortal; a simple teenager. He can see the future, and predict things, but being God? God... He... He can make things of nothing, create life, kill it, change things. He is eternal! He is the creator of all. He is omnipresent. He is..."  
  
"Me," He said laughing. "By your definition, that is. I can create life. I can kill life. I can change things. I can make something of nothing. I can be immortal. I could have created you, if I was bored enough, and born earlier. I was born, I am human, and I do have a mother and father. And being omnipresent? Omnipresent? Funny," he said with a fake laugh. He raised his fingers to his chin, placed them together, and snapped them. In the moment of the sound of his fingers snapping, he vanished.  
  
"Hey! Wait. Where did you go?" Ami cried out, wanting to learn more.  
  
"Right here," he said, tapping her on the shoulder from behind her. "I can be omnipresent. Your definition is typical. Your mind, well, 'your' as in humankind in general, is so simple. No matter how many books you read, you can not find a single difference between me and God. You're pathetic. You know that right? The fact that you tried to give a definition of God is blasphemy. Naughty, naughty," he said sarcastically, with his first finger extended, and moving from left to right.. "I will look forward to this again. Try to expand your mind more. Until we meet again, good bye," he said. He put the hood of his fleece back over his head, and walked way, not waiting for a reply.  
  
"Good...bye..." Ami muttered. She had always been the smartest person she had known. But, he had just came and had called her mind so 'simple'. She couldn't understand it. But, did that make him right? Who was he, and what was he? She had no idea. Perhaps she was 'simple'. So 'simple', that she couldn't manage to find a way to determine him from God. She needed to unlock this enigma, or they may never defeat the new enemy. And he didn't even care. She needed to talk to the girls. 


End file.
